


Your Skin

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Shinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki is late to meeting up with Hatsuharu after he and Tohru have to dive into a hedge due to a speeding motorcyclist
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or is classical music really sexy?

"Ah!" 

Yuki Sohma crashed into a hedge with Tohru Honda as the dirt-track motorcycle went roaring past them.

They were walking home from school when the sound of a high-rev count engine had split the air and their heads, before Yuki glanced over he and Tohru's shoulders to see a maniac in his early twenties in shorts and a leather jacket and a helmet coming towards them at a very fast speed.

Yuki quickly brushed Tohru's skirt down, her knickers on full display as his cousin Kyo Sohma - having run down the street a bit with Arisa Uotani to abuse and clock the dirt-bike driver illegally going along the footpath at a illegal speed - rushed back up towards them to make sure Tohru wasn't hurt. Saki Hanajima gave both Yuki and Tohru the once-over and she made sure as well that Tohru's short skirt covered her up; Saki patted the dirt and dust from the young woman, picking leaves from her hair.

"What a cunt!" Kyo and Arisa both opined, red-faced and burning fiercely with fury, like rum thrown on a bonfire.

Saki blinked sagely. "Yes, I agree." She attributed to Kyo and Arisa's fury. Kyo and Arisa checked if Tohru was alright, and then for the rest of the way home, Yuki hung back a bit slightly with Saki and Tohru as Kyo and Arisa roared furiously about what they were going to do to the "son of a ugly haggish fucking bitch!" 

Saki was indifferent to Arisa and Kyo's verbal abuse, but Tohru - already taken a knock from the shock - was trembling and her skin was a mottled pale with flushed patches. Yuki kept close enough go get in case she fell down in a faint; Saki noticed what he was doing and copied it on the other side.

-

"How old are those apples? They taste rotten - rotten sweet." Kyo scowled bitterly, taking a bite of an apple that Shigure had given Tohru; Tohru had been given some nurofen tablets - her blood pressure was through the roof, and none if them knew if it would actually help her at all but they tried it anyway - but she had to have something to eat with them. He threw the apple in the bin as well as the bite he had taken.

Yuki grinned at how well Shigure was behaving himself, creeping around on hid tippy-toes, due to Saki Hanajima's presence. Not a single remark or otherwise stupid sentiment. Yuki considered asking Saki to move in with them. How uncomplicated it would be with her around to keep Shigure in line - 

"What are you smiling at?" Kyo and Tohru asked Yuki; Kyo wad attacking, his tone scathing, but Tohru was sweet and intent. Yuki told them. Kyo smirked, and Tohru's eyes lit up.

Shigure must have heard. But he had always been the devil, anyway. He glided into the kitchen. He remarked to Yuki about Haruhatsu. Yuki nearly threw Tohru's mug of tea at Shigure.

"What's up with Haru?" Kyo commented.

Shigure's lips peeled back in a smile and he was about to talk when Yuki told him to shut up. Yuki checked again that Tohru was alright, and he went upstairs to change out of his school clothes. He left soon after, but he couldn't help but wonder that there was a reason why Saki was gazing at his back as he left. Psychic or not, Yuki didn't entirely believe that anyone understood that most if her insight came to developed learning in what human beings did.

-

"Hey, you." Haruhatsu caught Yuki's hands in his own. The two of them ended up entwined together. Yuki apologized for not being there sooner, and explained why he hadn't. Haruhatsu's breath exhaled softly against Yuki's neck. Yuki's eyes slipped closed at the feeling. As a rule, he never had days like this. Haruhatsu's mouth moved over the tip of Yuki's jaw. It made Yuki feel weak. A second later, Haruhatsu's mouth was covering his, and for what felt like the first time in a long time, Yuki felt quite alright. He remembered nothing else, no one else. All of him was completely consumed by Haruhatsu. Yuki could have sworn that he heard that faintest, faintest sound of Jazz music playing far off in the distance, somewhere else in the main house.

One of Haruhatsu's hands came down and skid up beneath the hem of Yuki's shirt, touching his bare, warm skin. Yuki broke from Haruhatsu to pull his shirt and his other clothes off from his body, Haruhatsu doing the same.

Yuki was happy when Haruhatsu moved over his body, covering it with his own.

No one else in the world knew. Not anyone at all.

-

"Shouldn't he be home by now?" Tohru worried over Yuki.

Kyo - possibly for the first time in his life - didn't make a comment. He thought quietly in his head. Saki and Arisa were still about. Saki and Arisa convinced Tohru not to be concerned. Kyo cast a side-long look at Tohru. He wondered if she could even begin to understand when she...

Kyo stopped thinking. He looked up to the sitting room ceiling. He momentarily thought about Shishou. Kyo half waited them. Waiting for something to happen. But, really, waiting on Yuki, he guessed.

-

Haruhatsu's body was warm up against Yuki's. Yuki felt like he almost had a fever, still burning away gently, the coals at the bottom of a Harvest bonfire pit...

"Would you like to stay awhile?" Haruhatsu asked, his fingers carding gently through Yuki's hair. Yuki felt very safe with Haruhatsu; he felt human. Finally at one with the silence - 

"A little while longer." Yuki stayed Haruhatsu, bodies entwined around each other. 

Haruhatsu's mouth pressed against Yuki's scalp. "I love you..." He murmured. Yuki's hand tightened on his body.

Yuki didn't want to leave Haruhatsu at all.


End file.
